The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Alstroemeria plant, botanically known as Alstroemeria hybrida, commercially used as a container Alstroemeria, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Zapriteres’.
The new Alstroemeria is a naturally-occurring branch mutation of the Alstroemeria hybrida cultivar Staprivane, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 14,131. The new Alstroemeria was discovered and selected by the Inventor from a single plant within a population of plants of the cultivar Staprivane in a controlled environment in Rijsenhout, The Netherlands on May 13, 2002.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by root divisions in a controlled environment in Rijsenhout, The Netherlands, since August, 2002, has shown that the unique features of this new Alstroemeria are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual propagation.